This invention relates generally to a face protector and particularly is concerned with such devices as are used to prevent or minimize contact by sprays used on the hair for cosmetic or other purposes with the face of the user.
Sprays of solution or dispersions are widely employed on the hair either to hold it in a predetermined arrangement or to impart color thereto. In using such sprays there is necessarily a certain amount of overspray which may make contact with the face of the user. Since in many instances one or more of the ingredients in the spray product is irritating to the eyes or nose of the user or will leave undesirable deposits on the skin it is desirable to shield the face from overspray. It has been known, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,015,105; 3,103,667; and 3,152,588 to F. J. Rogowski and U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,812 to G. F. Gaisser, to use face masks for protection during spraying. Such masks, however, are relatively expensive. Consequently, they are not suitable for use in beauty parlors and the like where, for sanitary reasons, a new mask is required or desirable for each customer. Moreover, in some cases the design of the mask is such as to cause some interference with the breathing of customers and to feel unduly confing to them. There has, therefore, been a need for a device which can be used to protect the face of a user from overspray during the application of hair spray or the like. Desirably such a device will be inexpensive so that it may be discarded after a single use, and will be easy to use. It is also desirable that the device be adapted for use with heads of differing shapes and sizes as well as adapted for manufacture in small and large sizes.